hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
October 21st, 2012 Night of the Twisters
Event Imagine if this actually happened. Tornado count Tornadoes . {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - October 21st, 2012 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'New York' |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Buffalo' |1440 |20 miles |'6 deaths' - An anti-cyclonic cone tornado tore through Buffalo. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Brooklyn' |1507 |6.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A rain-wrapped tornado trashed Brooklyn. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'New York City' |1557 |26.5 miles |'19 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to new York city. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'New York City' |1559 |4 miles |'2 deaths' - A quarter mile wide tornado blew the antenna off the Empire State Building and tossed it onto the Queensboro Bridge, killing two drivers. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'New York City' |1610 |21.5 miles |'12 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to broadway. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'New York City' |1617 |36.5 miles |'291 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado caused major damage to new York city, it Minolta-analysis was upgraded to F-6 |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NE of Coney Island' |1622 |25 miles |'7 deaths' - A relatively small tornado caused considerable damage to a small town, a sonic was completely destroyed. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Albany' |1641 |29.5 miles |'18 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado caused considerable damage to Albany. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Buffalo' |1700 |20.5 miles |'4 deaths' - A large quarter mile-wide, anti-cyclonic rain-wrapped tornado tore through buffalo. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'New York City' |1710 |6 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado touched-down in central park, some damage was reported. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'New York City' |1725 |56 miles |'13 deaths' - A small yet powerful tornado tore through central-park and destroyed it and other buildings around it. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Camillus' |1734 |20 miles |'3 deaths' - A very weak yet long tracked tornado tore through Camillus, with winds topping 100 mph, it was strong enough to cause the second floor of a house to collapse in and cause other damage. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Camillus' |1740 |2.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A funnel only briefly touched down outside camillus. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'WSW of Buffalo' |1759 |32 miles |'12 deaths' - A mile wide tornado destroyed several neighborhoods outside buffalo. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNE of New York City' |1803 |30 miles |'11 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado destroyed several neighborhoods outside new York city, and entire house was flattened. |- |bgcolor=# | F7 |'New York City' |1820 |95 miles |'6,500 deaths' - A 1 and a half mile wide tornado decimated entire small towns, strip malls, neighborhoods, farms, air ports, hotels, businesses and entire cities- including new York city. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'N of Buffalo' |1830 |65 miles |'2,500 deaths' - A 2 and a half mile wide tornado decimated entire small towns, strip malls, neighborhoods, farms, air ports, hotels and businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SE of Buffalo' |1835 |17 miles |'8 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado tore through a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SE of Albany' |1836 |11 miles |'2 deaths' - A rather large quarter mile wide F-1 tore through a baseball field . |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'SE of Camillus' |1836 |17 miles |'16 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through an apartment complex. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'W of Canandaigua' |1839 |2.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado only briefly formed outside Canandaigua, this tornado only went over grasslands and didn't hit any structures. |- Category:Outbreaks